Castle of Glass
by MadGryffindorr
Summary: Lily está quebrada e James vai consertá-la. "Porque eu sou apenas uma rachadura nesse castelo de vidro"


**Castle of Glass**

**Capítulo 1 (reescrito) - **

-James, você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse? - James foi retirado de seus devaneios pela irmã, Apolline.

James a olhou, tirando momentaneamente a atenção da rua.

-Claro, você estava dizendo algo sobre o seu próximo jogo contra um time de... - ele parou, franzindo a testa e tentando se lembrar. - Oxford.

-Liverpool. - a irmã o corrigiu revirando os olhos. - E eu disse que a levantadora deles é péssima, outra coisa que nos ajuda, sem contar que elas perderam duas de quatro partidas do campeonato, enquanto que o nosso time ganhou todas elas, somos o único time invicto da competição.

-Oh, legal. - James murmurou enquanto saia do carro. - Vou torcer por vocês.

-Sabe, você é o único garoto que eu conheço que não gosta de esportes. Principalmente um em que existem garotas com shorts curtos e colados. - Apolline o seguia em direção a uma mesa, onde Sirius estava sentado fazendo algum dever de casa interminado.

-Leve em consideração que uma dessas garotas seja a minha irmãzinha. - James respondeu sorrindo de canto.

-_Eu _sou a mais velha. - ela o informou.

-Por cinco minutos.

Apolline e James eram irmãos. Gêmeos. E tinham 17 anos, mas as semelhanças acabavam por aí.

James era muito alto, seus cabelos eram negos e lisos, embora extremamente rebeldes, magrelo, pele clara, olhos castanhos e usava óculos. Um _geek,_ talvez.

Apolline era alta -não tanto quanto o irmão- com cabelos ondulados até as costas, os olhos de um verde mel derretido e porte daquelas modelos de capa de revista adolescente americana. E era capitã do time de vôlei da escola.

Eles se sentaram ao lado de Sirius, que levantou os olhos apenas para dizer 'oi' aos amigos.

Sirius Black era o tipo de garoto que fazia meninas pararem apenas para babar nele. Possuía um tipo de charme que James nunca possuiria com seus cabelos lisos, sedosos e pretos caíam por cima de seus olhos acinzentados, ele era mais forte que James e uns dois centímetros mais baixo, e era capitão do time de futebol da escola.

-Dever de quê? - perguntou Apolline.

-Biologia, e se eu não entregar hoje eu não vou poder jogar a próxima partida, nem as duas seguintes. - Sirius respondeu sem retirar os olhos do caderno.

James sentiu a indireta.

Bufando, ele retirou o caderno da mochila e o entregou ao amigo, que o olhou com agradecimento.

-Você é um anjo, James. - ele voltou a copiar o dever.

Eles aparentemente haviam chegado cedo demais, porque o colégio estava praticamente vazio ainda, o que não restou muitas opções a James a não ser jogar algo no celular, e Apolline acompanhava Sirius fazendo algum dever esquecido na mochila.

Deviam ter passado cerca de meia hora quando James notou que o colégio havia, finalmente, ficado cheio, e isso só aconteceu porque Sirius jogou o próprio caderno na mochila enquanto lhe devolvia o seu.

Sirius dirigiu seu olhar para falar algo com Apolline quando seus olhos se fixaram em algo -ou alguém- que estava atrás da garota.

-Lily! - James viu as palavras se formando nos lábios do amigo.

-Quem? - ele perguntou olhando com o cenho franzido para o amigo que se levantava.

-Fiquem aqui! Por favor! - Sirius respondeu simplesmente enquanto se levantava e corria para algum lugar atrás de Apolline, que se virou totalmente no banco para observar o amigo.

Ele parou ao lado de uma garota de cabelos ruivos e abraçou de um modo que James não via o amigo fazer há tempos. Carinhoso, protetor até, um lado que muitos poucos conheciam de Sirius. A cabeça da garota estava encostada contra o peito de Sirius, enquanto que a dele repousava no espaço entre o pescoço e a cabeça da garota.

Ele parecia estar murmurou algo para ela, já que ela balançava a cabeça afirmativamente várias vezes.

Vários minutos depois eles se separaram, Sirius colocou o braço em volta da cintura da garota e eles caminharam até onde James e Apolline estavam sentados, os observando.

-James, Apolline, essa é minha prima, Lily Evans. - ele os apresentou. - Lils, esses são meus amigos, James e Apolline Potter, eles são irmãos. Gêmeos.

Lily fez uma cara espantada que todos faziam ao descobrir isso.

-É um prazer conhecer vocês. - ela disse com a voz doce, estendendo a mão para eles.

A garota, Lily Evans, tinha cabelos de um ruivo caótico meio compridos - James não podia dizer ao certo, já que ele estava preso em um rabo bagunçado, com algumas mechas soltas na frente do rosto-, sua pele era muito clara, quase translúcida, seus olhos tinham uma cor verde intensa de folhas na primavera, ela era da altura de Apolline, magra, usava óculos com aros grossos e pretos e tinha olheiras que, de modo estranho, deixavam seus olhos ainda mais verdes. Ela parecia se vestir de modo a parecer quase que invisível. Usava jeans skinny escuras, all-star preto e um moletom cinza por cima do uniforme azul claro da escola.

-Vocês não parecem gêmeos. - Lily disse com um meio sorriso genuíno no rosto.

-Eu sempre disse para a nossa mãe que essa coisa foi trocada na maternidade. - Apolline brincou com Lily.

-Ah, claro. Até porque sou eu que sou o único loiro da família. - James revirou os olhos e Apolline abriu a boca para responder. - Já, sei, já sei. A vovó Cassiopéia, entendi... Mas Sirius, porque você nunca nos disse que tem uma prima da nossa idade e que não tenta roubar meus óculos?

-Tenho duas, na verdade. - Sirius o corrigiu.

-Eu e Petúnia, minha irmã. Ela tem dezenove. - Lily completou. - Nós morávamos em Liverpool.

-E por que vieram para a fria e chuvosa Londres? - perguntou Apolline

-Meu pai achou que a mudança de lugar, ares e fazer novas amizades seria bom à Petúnia e a mim, só o que eu posso dizer foi que ela não aceitou a mudança tão bem como eu. - Lily respondeu com um pequeno sorriso e arrumando os óculos no rosto, o movimento acabou chamando a atenção de Sirius.

-Desde quando você usa óculos?

-Desde o acidente. - Lily respondeu e ele a olhou confuso. - Descolamento parcial da retina, preciso de óculos agora.

Sirius suspirou e colocou um pouco do cabelo de Lily atrás da orelha esquerda, e James pode ver o inicio de uma cicatriz fina ao lado da orelha da garota.

-_Ca-ham_. - eles ouviram um pigarro e se viraram.

Marlene McKinnon, a namorada de Sirius, ou sabe-se lá o que eles eram exatamente olhava para Lily e Sirius com uma expressão que dizia claramente algo como "Vocês devem uma _boa _explicação".

Lene era baixinha, muito baixinha, tinha a pele muito clara, seus cabelos eram castanho escuro na altura da cintura e enrolados, seus olhos tinham uma cor castanho-avermelhado incrível e sabia lançar olhares fuzilantes como ninguém.

-Oi. - ela falou ainda com o olhar fuzilante, e James notou que Lily havia encolhido consideravelmente.

-Não me disse que tinha uma namorada, Six. - ainda assim, ela murmurou com um pequeno sorriso, então se adiantou. - Prazer, sou Lily Evans, a prima favorita do Sirius.

James teve o prazer de observar Marlene McKinnon temporariamente sem fala e encabulada.

-Oh, muita prazer, e, hm... Eu não sou a namorada dele. - ela respondeu nervosamente e deu um abraço em Lily, pegando a garota desprevenida. - E me chamo Marlene McKinnon, mas pode me chamar de Lene.

Lily se virou para Sirius com uma expressão irritada.

-Por que diabos me parece que ninguém aqui sabe da minha existência? - ela perguntou ao primo.

-Porque nunca surgiu o assunto sobre eu ter uma prima ruiva linda? - Sirius perguntou com um sorriso.

-Você não tem jeito, Black. - Lily revirou os olhos.

-Mas você me ama mesmo assim. - Sirius disse. - E se eu bem me lembro, nós temos aula daqui a pouco, você ainda tem que ir procurar seu armário e depois encontrar sua sala.

-Isso é realmente Sirius Black dando uma de responsável? - Lily perguntou meio incrédula, olhando para o primo.

-HA HA, eu realmente preferia você quando estava naquele estado catatônico e sem o humor ácido. - ele revirou os olhos e James notou que Lily se encolheu um pouco. - Desculpe, Lils.

-Tudo bem. - a menina abaixou os olhos e revirou na mochila que só agora James notou que ela usava. - Mas eu estou precisando ir para minha aula, realmente. Podem me ajudar?

-Qual é a aula? - Apolline perguntou arrumando o cabelo e se levantando.

-Matemática Avançada. - ela respondeu com uma careta.

-É minha primeira aula. - James comentou. - Você pode ir comigo.

-Ah, Lils, você se importa de ir com o James? - Sirius perguntou para a prima.

-Não é como se eu fosse assediar a sua prima no meio do caminho, Sirius. - James comentou revirando os olhos.

-É Sirius, pare de ser tão superprotetor, eu estou bem. - Lily concordou e Sirius a olhou cético. - É sério, eu estou bem.

-Bem, então nos vemos no almoço. - Sirius suspirou e depois deu um abraço em Lily. - E você... - se dirigiu a James. - Fique longe da minha priminha.

James revirou os olhos e começou a guiar Lily em direção ao prédio 3 da escola, onde ficava a sala da matemática avançada. Um silêncio estranho se formou entre eles por todo o caminho.

-Err... - James tentou puxar assunto com Lily. - Está gostando de Londres?

"_Idiota, estúpido" _ele automaticamente disse a si mesmo _"Ela deve estar na cidade a menos de um fim de semana, James, pare de ser tão estúpido"._

-Bem, eu costumava vir aqui quando era menor, passar uma ou duas semanas de férias. - Lily murmurou abraçando um livro que havia retirado da mochila. - Mas _morar _aqui, é algo totalmente novo.

James se limitou a balançar a cabeça em concordância.

-Mas e você? Eu não me lembro de ter te encontrado aqui nas milhares de vezes em que eu vinha passar as férias de verão com meus primos e meus tios. - ela perguntou de repente.

-Ah, deve ser porque Apolline e eu costumávamos passar as férias de verão em Hempshire. - ele respondeu. - A nossa avó mora lá.

-Hmm... - Lily afirmou com a cabeça e então abriu o livro que tinha nas mãos.

James criou uma batida ritmada com os pés e os dedos, algo que soava mais como...

-Madness? - Lily perguntou desviando atenção do livro, o que fez James pensar que ela não estivera _tão_ absorta assim na leitura. - Gosta de Muse?

-Ah, um pouco. - James respondeu. - Sabe, as músicas deles são legais, mas não são a minha banda favorita.

Lily deu um sorriso de canto.

-Essa é uma das minhas favoritas. - ela disse. - Mas sabe, eu só me interessei em ouvir as músicas deles _realmente _depois de ouvir Supermassive em Crepúsculo. - ela parou com um momento e deu uma pequena risada. - Pode me julgar.

-Qual é?! Está brincando? - ele perguntou e Lily negou. - Você deve ser, sei lá, a milionésima pessoa que eu conheço que só ouviu Muse ou Linkin Park só depois de Crepúsculo.

-Ah não, _jamais _ouse dizer que eu comecei a ouvir Linkin Park por conta de Crepúsculo. - Lily estremeceu teatralmente. - Qual é! Linkin Park é uma das minhas bandas favoritas no mundo todo!

James riu.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. _Me desculpe._ Mas é que a maioria das pessoas que eu conheço, só começaram a ouvir Linkin Park por causa de Crepúsculo ou Transformers. _É frustrante_.

-Oh, bem, e você me parece o tipo de pessoa que não tem uma banda favorita só para ser diferente. - Lily rebateu fazendo um bico extremamente infantil.

-Não posso negar o fato de que eu _realmente _não tenho uma banda favorita. - James respondeu e Lily o olhou cética. - _Mas _não tem nada a ver com o fato de que eu quero der diferente. A verdade é que existem tantas bandas boas no mundo que eu simplesmente não consigo escolher uma para ser minha favorita.

-Tudo bem, então. - James observou enquanto Lily mordia o canto da bochecha. - Mas quais são suas favoritas... Então?

James pensou um pouco.

-Hm... Aerosmith, Nirvana, AC/DC, Pink Floyd, The Doors, Beatles, _Linkin Park,_ Avenged Sevenfold, Guns'n Roses... Cara, são tantas... - ele murmurou meio pensativo.

-Eu gosto especialmente de AC/DC. - Lily comentou com um sorriso.

-...E eu sei tocar algumas músicas do Linkin Park no violão. - James completou.

-Você toca? - Lily perguntou com um sorriso.

-Sim, eu faço aulas de música como matéria extra. - ele respondeu.

-Eu escolhi música como matéria extra.

-Bem, eu realmente acho a cena de você, junto com as cheerlederes é meio estranha. - James fez uma careta. - Mas vendo por um lado, você vai ser a minha parceira na apresentação da Festa de Primavera.

-Festa de Primavera? - Lily perguntou.

-É, é um festival de apresentações dos grupos de música e dança do colégio. - James explicou. - Na verdade, eu acho que é mais para mostrar que estamos fazendo algo nesses grupos.

Lily deu um pequeno riso enquanto o sinal da aula soava.

-Bem, vamos ver como vão ser essas aulas, então.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily caminhou pela multidão em direção ao refeitório da escola.

Os amigos de Sirius a haviam deixado tão confortável que ela havia se esquecido que despertara a mania de não gostar de lugares com muitas pessoas desconhecias. Não era exatamente agorafobia. Era mais como querer se manter afastada, mas seu pai havia de cansado de seus estado catatônico e agora eles moravam em Londres.

Ela suspirou indo onde os alunos se aglomeravam em uma fila para comprar sua comida, e, depois que havia enfrentado o que lhe parecera uma manda de búfalos, olhou em volta do refeitório.

Bem no meio do refeitório estavam Sirius, James, Apolline, Marlene e mais duas pessoas que ela não fazia ideia de quem fossem.

Uma era uma garota com rosto em um formato de coração e cabelos castanhos ondulados até a altura da costa com californianas rosa chiclete, e o outro era um garoto, com o nariz enfiado em um livro e com cabelos castanho claro.

Reunindo uma coragem que ela não sabia ainda existir, Lily começou a caminhar em direção àquela mesa e então parou entre as cadeiras de Apolline e Marlene.

-Posso? - ela perguntou quando todos se voltaram para ela.

-Hey, Lily! - Lene a recebeu com um sorriso imenso. - Sente-se aqui! - e indicou a cadeira vazia entre ela e James. - E esses são Remus Lupin e Ninfadora Tonks. - ela disse apontando para o garoto e para a garota. - Dora, Rem, essa é Lily, a prima do Sirius.

-Prazer em conhecê-la! - Ninfadora disse sorrindo alegremente enquanto Remus apenas acenava em reconhecimento. - Eu não sabia que o Six tinha uma prima.

-Você não é a única. - Apolline disse revirando os olhos.

-Eu já disse! O assunto nunca surgiu! E sempre que a Lils estava na cidade vocês estavam em alguma viajem visitando a família ou algo assim. Não tenho culpa. - Sirius retrucou projetando um beicinho.

-Não faça essa cara, Sirius. Você sempre consegue _tudo _o que quiser quando faz esse beicinho. - Lily falou ao primo com olhos estreitos.

Todos riram e então eles passaram o resto da hora conversando sobre banalidades, com Apolline e Marlene fazendo Lily dizer o que ela estava achando de Londres e Apolline marcando com que ela e Lene levassem Lily a algum shopping em algum dia.

O pensamento fez Lily e Lene estremecerem.

No fim do almoço, Lily foi para sua aula de história acompanhada de Remus e Apolline que teriam o mesmo horário, marcando com Sirius de se encontrarem no pátio da escola no final do dia.

XxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx xXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxX

**N/A - **Bem, esse capítulo não ficou muito o que eu queria, muito explicativo, muito... Não o meu estilo, buuuuut eu precisava explicar -bem por cima- um pouco do que está acontecendo na vida deles, embora que a da Lily só fale um pouco mais tarde.

Como eu já disse, essa fic é a minha queridinha, e, embora eu não curta muito romances água com açúcar, essa aqui é bastante.

Mereço comentários?

Por favor, eles me esclarecem a mente sobre o que vocês estão achando, hehe u.u

beijos da Mad.


End file.
